ForeverMore
by Foreverblind
Summary: James and Dominique are so different, from basically from 2 different worlds. What will happen when they meet? A killer, a prince, a witch and the time of your life. Love is found in weird places, but lives forever more. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Réunion du gang

**A/N- Hey Guys! So this my first ever Beauty and the Beast fan fiction story. Am kind of new to this, so go easy on me! :) Am not new to , but as I said it's my first time actually doing a Beauty and the Beast story so I hope you like it. I appreciate REASONABLE criticism. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Belle and the Beast, and all the original characters of beauty and the beast! I though own James and Dominique so if you steal her or him, I will find you and kill you!**

_**~ForeverBlind**_

Dominique's POV

It was raining that night, and there were only bleak, grey clouds in sight. I stared at the sky, watching it cry and howling and screaming in pain with its thunder. I felt connect to it somehow; it was calling me in its loneliest of times. "Dominique" my mother called her French accent so thick.

"Oui la mère (Yes mother)?" I asked from the window my eyes still peering out at the night, raindrops sliding down the glass window and hit the ground like bullets. "Time to eat, come now" she said in a somewhat stern voice. I got up from where I sat and walked over to the dining room, our log house was small. The kitchen was to the right of the door and then our small little lounge area was about 20 feet away from the kitchen. To the left of that was 2 rooms, where mother and father slept and where I slept. The dining room was not to far from the kitchen, and neither was the window.

I sat down, the oval chestnut table holding the entire meal mother prepared. She sat down her blond curls bouncing as she did, and her pale skin moist and hot from all the work had been doing in the kitchen. We said grace, and dived right in.

"Aren't we going to wait for daddy?" I asked before touching the chicken. Then, she stopped cold. Her eyes becoming wet with tears, she formed a fist and it stayed like that, her skin turning red and her pink lips becoming tight.

"Daddy isn't coming. Never." She choked out, her voice cold and lifeless. "Why not?" I asked my arms crossed over my chest. "Who cares! Your damn father left us...He doesn't love you anymore" she shouted at first, then her voice going into an angry whisper. Daddy left us? This was the second time; the first was a 5 years ago. I was only 5 but I remembered it clear as day.

My mother then glared at me, her green eyes shooting me down. Then she slapped me across my face, her sharp nails cutting me. The blood dripping down my cheek, "You look so much like him. Now, your nothing to me" she snarled. She was right; I only looked like my father and no one else. His muddy brown eyes were also mine; his black hair was now mine only longer. My tan skin was something else I got from him. I was only a reminder to her. She pulled by my hair and whispered in my ear "Get out" and with that she opened the door, and threw me out in the cold like an old child's toy. I landed in the mud.

"Let me in!" I cried banging on the door. I was hungry; I missed the warmth the fire brought to the house. This wasn't my mother she would never do this. But she did, she kicked me out and put blame on me for something my father did. A happy life the next and now am here.

I ran into the forest as fast as my legs could take me, I had no place to go, so what was I running for? The rain was calling me, it was in pain too. But if only I knew where this pain grew I could follow it and mend it. For then it would mend my heart. "SNAP!" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard something. "Hello" I squeaked, fear running all over my body. "You have nothing to fear" said an old cracked voice. Then she appeared, an old woman. Horrid, disgusting, repulsive yet beautiful in a way. She had warts all over her wrinkled face, and the only thing to shield her from the rain was a black cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice shaky as she grew closer. "You have nothing to fear" she repeated. "Who are you?" I repeated, this time my body was shaking. "Take my hand and be mine!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dark, I pulled and pulled trying to break free but her grip was tight. She increased her speed as she let out an insane laugh. Faster and faster we went as if we were flying. My heart pounding, what does she want with me? I have nothing to give. "Let me go!" I screamed. She squeezed down harder; it felt she was going to pop a vein. "Please!" I begged. And with a swift move of her feet we stopped. She faced me her eyes red with hate. She then pulled out a dagger and she cut my vein open. I cried out in pain, why was she doing this? My face was burning with tears and pain. Blood spilled everywhere. Then she took as glass bottled filled with a black liquid and poured it into my open wound. It stung so badly my body went into total shock. I fell to the ground shaking and screaming in pain.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, my leg would go behind my head with every quick move. My eyes soon rolled up and I was only a few second away from losing consciousness. Blood coming out my mouth as screamed, 'all of life's wish will never come true now' I thought as the darkness engulfed me. The last words I heard were "Shh, Shh soon you will so be reborn." 'How could she leave me dead?' I thought as my eyes finally closed. Dead forever…or so I thought.

Belle's POV

"Awe, Adam, he's going to be king one day!" I sighed as I watched James get pricked by a thorn in the rose bushes. I could hear him swear from the balcony. "Damn thorns! I'll have you executed! Mark my words little de-", he began. "James stop talking to the thorns" Chip said as he walked by. "I know honey. I know" Adam said as he joined my side at the balcony. He wrapped his hands around my hips, and kissed me on the cheek. "We have to get that kid married off soon" he chuckled. "No! He's my baby!" I whinnied, "Speaking of babies how about we go make some more?" Adam whispered in my ear. "Adam!" I scolded him for being frisky at a time like this. "Sorry, it's just that were good at it, and I don't want James to be all alone" Adam said apologetically, did he think I was dumb?

"Go" I shooed him off, and once he left I realized he was right. Not about the babies' thing, that James needed to get married off. Not that I am forcing him, but I don't want it to be too late. True love only comes once, just like Adam and I. I couldn't help but imagine the day I pictured him naked. I wanted him more than anything that day, love and lust washing over me. The feeling was great, pure love. I walked back into the room closing the balcony door behind also covering it with its curtains. He was sitting on the bed reading a book, a walked over to him and grabbed the book from his hands.

"Yes?" he asked. Then I kissed his soft yet somewhat rough lips. Remembering the day we first made love. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my hips. It was passionate and loving, the kiss intensified as he explored my mouth more with his tongue. I left out a soft moan, as he trailed his kisses down my neck. Desire. I only wanted him right now. Love a powerful thing, and I only wanted the same for James. Well not 'all this' until he was married, but love will never have an age limit. Love is what makes the world go round, and if James was lucky enough to experience it with someone else then I would be truly happy. Love, forever powerful and sweet.

James POV

"Stupid thorns" I whispered to myself while walking up to my room. I seemed to get pricked by those everyday, but of course I knew how important they were to my family. They told me the story over and over again. I would always mock them behind their back, "He was so gorgeous! I was scared! Blah blah, beef and tomatoes" Was what I would say when they weren't looking, but in truth, the story always made my mind reel. How bad was that an enchantress needed to curse him? People always say am just like my father. I look exactly like him too. His long amber hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin, was what I saw in the mirror.

His chiseled features were now mine. I hated it, so much. I didn't want to look like a former beast. I, of course had to inherit his temper and strength. If I was exactly like him, then was exactly like the beast they once known? Or was like the new Adam? Kinder and gentler. I heard the servants talk and I always thought they talked about me. Am nice I don't try to hurt things, but when I do I only see my dad as a beast becoming me. I wanted my own identity, to stop seeing myself as a beast, but of course one can only wish.

I made it up to my room, the blue wall coverings were all too familiar, and the dark wood dresser that held the grand mirror and my clothes. The window was to the right of the bed; the dream window was what I called it. I would look out and ask the stars "What if Belle and Adam weren't my parents...would I be happier?" And then a gust of wind would come in, I didn't know if it was a yes or no.

My bed was always made, by the time I came back from breakfast. The gold coverings always clean just how I liked it. I threw my self on the bed and counted the ways of how better life would be if I wasn't Prince James. I looked out the window and looked out at the forest. It was such a lovely day outside, clear and sweet. My parents always told me to be true myself, but to be honest I hadn't found 'myself' yet. I heard a longing cry, a cry for me to go out and explore. Find myself. For I wasn't Prince James son of King Adam and Queen Belle, no! I was going to be a different James, the real James. I walked out of my room, destination anywhere but here. I made my way back out at the garden, servants busy working. I decided since everyone was busy, I might as well just slip out. I tiptoed to the gate, trying to be quiet as possible.

I reached the over towering gate, I pray that this is the right path. I pushed the gates opened, and slowly closed it behind me. I left a loud bang, but none of the servants looked up, or did they care. I bolted for the forest. I smelt the scent of the flowers and felt the summer breeze. Wow! This is probably what peasant got to do from time to time. I heard the cry, it was louder and closer. I ran towards the forest, happier and more comfortable. Here I come, no more being the son of a beast.

**There it is =]! Hope you enjoyed, oh and by the way Dominique's POV is the past, like a back flash, and Jame's is present, so is Belle's. So again thanks, oh sorry for the extremely long chapter, I promise the others will be shorter! Have a happy day!**


	2. Je sers a mourir

**A/N Here is another chapter! **

**Disclaimer I don't own Belle and the Beast, or the original characters from the movie, I do own Dominique and James, if ya steal 'em you have deal with me *cracks knuckles* and it won't be fun. **

Dominique's POV

"It's done" I said to her, as wiped the blood on my clothes. "Good" she sneered. I retreated to the corner where I usually did after a kill. I sat and hummed a tune, a tune that I gotten use to, ever since that day…

I woke up and I was here, a dark tower that reeked of death and hatred. It was far from the town. There were a couple of rooms on the side, but to left there was a rosebush filled with thorns. And right in the middle a single rose covered by a glass case. But its beauty still shinned and brought through all the darkness. "Where I'm I?"I would always ask her and she would always shush me. She sat me down in the corner and stared at me. Then, she tilted me chin so I might her gaze, I searched her eyes for answers but I got none. She quickly crashed her lips onto mine, I screamed trying to push her off, and finally she did and smiled. I could see in the corner of her mouth there was blood…my blood.

She drained all the blood from my body, but how was I still alive? Then instantly everything went dark, all of what I had seen disappeared. It flashed from blurriness to blackness. "I'm dead! No!" I screamed. "No, your not" she whispered, what's happening? "You're going blind" she whispered in my ear. I screamed and ran everywhere, knocking everything down. She caught me and whispered sweet things into my ear, like my mother. As quickly as I went blind, I became a new person.

Hatred grew so quickly, I couldn't control it. I screamed out in agony, the process was a bit painful. As I changed, I felt reborn. No longer sweet little Dominique, no more of getting pushed around. I will be feared, be respected. Then she told me what I had become, 'A black rose.' Roses are sweet, pink, and full of life.

But I was the exact opposite I was a black rose. She told me, what was to do each and everyday…murder the innocent, or whoever I deemed worthy of death. I was forever hers; doing so she would love me. Like my mother never had. I had amazing strength, speed, and agility. I went blind because, I don't need eyesight to kill, so I became stronger in my 4 senses. But the greatest thing she gave me was immortality.

I would never die, no matter how hard they tried, well on only one condition…never fall in love. Love was what made people kill themselves. Love is evil, love is confusing, the only love I needed was from her. My eyes turned red, and my skin became tanner. A painting of a rose etched into my forearm where she cut me. It healed so quickly I was stunned. She told, my blood was now and forever black.

She never told me her name though, just to call her 'mother.'

"Dominique" she called, "Oui?" I replied. "Go out and kill Marie Avenant" she instructed. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Marie Avenant" I repeated under my breath. "GO!" mother roared. Mother wasn't very tolerant of being hesitant, she hated to be disobeyed. Mother had a very small temper and it was triggered easily. "Sorry mother" I said turning to leave. I walked out the tower, a little scared that I remembered the name 'Marie Avenant'

Marie Avenant's POV

Everyday I wonder why? Why did I send her out for something my late ex husband did. Is she even alive? I regret everything I've done. My life as been a failure, forced to become a house maid with little income. Sometimes wondering the streets for money and food. I grow older and older and many women look at me with shame and disgust. My life is now nothing without my little...Dominique.

Dominique's POV

I walked through the forest trying to figure why this name was so familiar, but it didn't matter I had to my job. I've never liked my job, I always taught about leaving but there was no chance of that.

Every time I would upset mother the vine on my rose which laid on my forearm grew longer. If it grew to the point where it touched where my heart was then I would die a painful death. The walk was usually long since I lived on the outskirts of town, where no one dared approach. Every time I would walk in the town I would hear things like

'Did you hear the beast struck again, poor Mademoiselle' or 'That beast when found will have to face the wrath of the King!' I would cringe, if only they knew they were talking about me.

'The beast' was what they would call me, I guess it suited me, but it hurt. I never meant harm, it's just that when am about to kill someone new takes place, a darker side of me. A side that mother created. She basically created another me inside of me, to do her dirty work. This person is evil and has no emotions, feels no remorse whatsoever. This person is me. Guess I shouldn't feel hurt when they call me a beast, because that's what I am. Nothing but a beast.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the footsteps approaching 'till they got closer. "Hello?" I said, no response. I continued with my mission. "SNAP!" I turned around to the sudden sound of a twig snapping in half. "Alright you caught me" called a sweet dainty voice. "Celeste!" I squealed. Celeste was also a black rose. She has fiery red hair, dark blue eyes and now Sunkist skin. She was a vision of beauty or so I've heard and me just ordinary. She had lost her family after thieves broken in her house and killed them, also burning the home the down. Celeste is 18, 2 years older than me. She usually disobeys Mother, but she doesn't care. She's not afraid of her. The power Celeste holds is amazing she has the will power to not kill who Mother tells her to. She is very close to having the vine touch her heart though, so now she obeys Mother more often. She had been my only friend, telling everything would be alright, so I owe her everything.

I embraced her sisterly hug. "Where you off to?" she asked breaking the hug. "Another kill, do you know where Marie Avenant is?" I asked, her face became at the sound of Marie's name. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "N-N-Nothing. C'mon I'll take ya to her" she said motioning me to move forward. The walk there was filled with conversation, but sometimes awkward silence.

We made it through the little village, men looking our way and woman whispering. "These little bitches are so annoying" Celeste whispered in my ear. I could only giggle, for it was the truth. I know what you might be thinking, wouldn't they recognize us? Well they're idiots. We are to quick and sneaky for any witnesses to ever see us. We know when to strike.

We approached a shabby little home not to far from the forest where we emerged from. "Alright" I said,I shook out my nerves and made my way too the front door. I knocked 2 and waited for a response. "Oui" her French accent thick. I knew that thick accent anywhere, it was my mother. Her voice had changed a bit more bitter than sweet. I could tell from her voice she hadn't aged well, and grey hairs probably forming on her head. 'Se must be an old maid' I thought. Tears began forming in my eyes, I couldn't believe it was her. The lady who kicked me out 6 years ago! My mother!

"W-What a minute" she stammered. "D-Dominique! Is it you? Y-you came back to me! Oh am so sorry!" she said wrapping her arms around me. When she held me I felt warm inside. At peace, like nothing could hurt me.

Something Mother couldn't give me, a _true_ mother's touch. "Please come in" she said grabbing my hand, leading me in her home. Being an old maid, nothing about the house probably changed.

"Dominique..I just want to say am really sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" she said touching my cheek. Her voice sincere and true. God, she wasn't making this easier. A tear rolled down my cheek, my mother was sorry for what she did to me. I knew she had paid the price for it, her voice said so. I couldn't speak, I was at a loss for words. 'Forgive her! She's your mother!' I voice in my head chimed, Do your mission! Kill her!' another one yelled.

What should I do? She said she was sorry and she meant it. But, that didn't mend what she did, leaving a child to fend for herself. Rage started filling inside me, how could she? How dare she? Sorry didn't make anything better.

6 years without a real mother! 6 years damn it! Blaming me, hitting me, everything she done filled my memory. No! This woman must pay! Feel the pain!

My eyes turned red, I was now the other me. Someone I never wanted be, but I am. I grabbed her neck squeezing it with all my might. "D-Dominique what are you doing?" my mother gasped. I slowly lifted her from the floor still holding her neck. "You must feel what I felt 6 years ago!" I yelled in her face. She started gagging and gasping, I could tell her face had become a nasty shade of blue and purple. She started smacking my hand to let her go free, but I couldn't...I wouldn't. "D-Dominique...I understand...I-I love you" she then stopped fighting, and simply fell right out of my arms. I killed my own mother. The tears came rushing out like a waterfall. What have I done? "M-Mother?" I whispered, I tried to touch her face, shake her back to life. But it was hopeless. I ran out the house, literally balling.

"Dominique!" Celeste said. "I-I killed her...my own mother! She said she was sorry, but I killed her anyways" I said in between sobs. "Dominique...it's alright" Celeste said hugging me. "It'll be okay..you have a new mother. Who will love you more than your mother did" she cooed. Her voice was soft and soothing, like a sister's. "Okay" I said, I wiped away my tears and turned for the forest.

"C'mon let's go" I said to Celeste. She nodded and followed me. Am such a terrible person, I deserve to die. She had nothing, and the very last thing she had was life and I robbed from her. God, I-I can't do this anymore! It's gone to far. Mother I hope your heaven, because am definitely going there.

James's POV

Being in the forest is so much better than being in a stuffy uptight castle. Everything was so beautiful, so gentle. As I walked around I saw something coming, 2 figures. I couldn't make them out but they were definitely girls. One was talking to the other, while the other was hanging her head down. They were dressed in what seemed like brown and grey dresses. '

Village people! They'll recognize me and turn me into me parents!' I thought. Frantically I hid behind a tree and watched them pass. One of the girls had long jet black hair, very tan skin that glowed in the sunlight. I couldn't really tell her eye color, but it I think it was brown. She was definitely a vision of beauty. She wasn't so skinny, like they other girls I've met.

She had very beautiful curves, and a nice bust. She was probably 16 or 17. The other had very red hair and somewhat tan skin. Her eyes were dark green, and they seemed very distant. She was really looking at the girl she was talking to. She was bit skinnier than the first girl, but still had a nice bust as well. They were both gorgeous, but the black haired girl was more alluring, more gentle. Kind of like the forest during summertime... irresistible.

"Celeste" said the dark haired girl, her voice was shaky, like she had jut been crying. Celeste, that was pretty. "Yeah?" Celeste responded. "Do you ever wonder what live would be if we weren't..like this?" the dark haired asked, her voice in a whisper. "Yes...everyday." Celeste said, now she was looking down. "But Dominique, life must go on" Celeste said, her voice as sweet as they summer air.

Dominique...I could say that name 101 times over. "I guess" Dominique mumbled. She turned my way, staring at the tree I hid behind. "Someone is here" she whispered to her friend. Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Alright run or confess to spying like a stalker. Damn it! How could my dad do it..."Hey! I'm your king! I stalk you when I feel like!" or my mom.."He-he... weather..Bye!" Damn..

Before I could even finish thinking, someone grabbed my neck and put me in a headlock. "Please! I'm delicate!" I shrieked. Well now they think am a sissy..great job James, great job. She let go of me with a small laugh. "Who are you?" Dominique asked, again none of them were directly looking at me. "Don't you know me?" I asked confused. "What? How would I know you?"

Dominique said, her voice in a rushed tone. Now she was looking down, still questioning me...what's up with her? "A-Are you blind?" I asked her, my voice hesitant. "Yes, now answer my question..." she whispered. Well she's blind..she won't find the castle.

"I'm Prince James" I said, she stepped back. I could tell she was a little scared. "W-Why were you hiding?" Dominique asked, still shocked. Now here we go the awkward question...I could tell her this. 'Well I think your beautiful..so I decided to watch you behind a tree. Oh did I mention that I ran away?'..err lying better. "Um I wasn't hiding, just enjoying nature" I said smiling. Ooo that was good. "Oh...sorry your majesty. Dominique let's go" Celeste chimed. "Goodbye your majesty. Sorry for almost killing you" Dominique said smiling a little.

"Goodbye ladies" I said waving at them. "Wait...I didn't get your name" I said grabbing her arm. "D-Dominique" she stuttered. For moment there I thought I felt something...a spark maybe. No, am probably just fooling myself. She seemed scared when she heard my name...like I was some sort of beast. But still whatever it was I wanted to feel it again.

Belle's POV

I decided that I should probably check on James...make sure he's alright. Since he's been there an awful long time. I opened his door, ever so sightly so I could peek in. "James" I whispered, just in case he was sleeping. "James!" I called a bit louder. No one was in the bed. Where has this boy run off too? "James!" I shouted, while running down the hall.

Now calm down Belle he's probably outside. I saw walking down the hallway. "Mrs. Potts have you seen James?" I asked her. "No love" she replied. I thanked her and went on my way. I looked outside and he wasn't there. "JAMES!" I hollered. I looked up and down.

Every room, every hall. I began to get worried. "JAMES!" I screamed frantically. Has he been kidnapped, oh my gosh James. "Belle?" I turned and saw Adam walking towards me. Tears were running down my cheeks, burning my face. "Adam!" I said running into his arms. I felt better, and safer. "Belle what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "J-James is missing" I said in between sobs. I could see the horror on his face. "What?" he asked again, his voice trembling. "He's gone" I whispered. I could feel his body cringe. "GUARDS!" he screamed. Soon Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth appeared wit the guards.

"Yes your majesty" Cogsworth said. "James is missing...send 100 guards out and find him!" he commanded. Cogsworth and the few left to tell the rest. "Mrs. Potts keep Belle company...I'm going to join the search" he said to her. She nodded walked towards me. He left go of me and retreated to the west wing to gather his stuff.

"Adam!" I called. He turned and looked at me. I could tell he was scared, shaking in his boots..praying James was alright. "I want to join the search" I told him. She shook his head, "No Belle it's too dangerous" "Adam! I'm going! I want to help find James" I snapped back at him. "But B-" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear. "I'm going! Whether you like it or not! Mount the horse and let's go!" I commanded. No one was going to tell me I can't go out and look for my baby.

**This is SO NOT my fav chapter.. I tried to write the best I could, but it didn't turn out so good. Well James and what's her face met and now let's see what happens! Oh I really hope James doesn't get caught! :0 Thanks for reading..oh don't forget to comment! I need your comments! **

**_~ForeverBlind_**


End file.
